A Little Devil in the Winchester
by HunnyBunny34
Summary: Temerarai is a demon who was suppose to be the next ruler of hell. But when her beloved mentor dies and she loses the kingdom, she begins going through the motions of grief along with the extras to numb it out. She knows that she has to stay loyal to king and crown or be on the run for the rest of her eternal life, but can she honestly let go of the one connection to her mentor?


Three months before the conception of lucifer's child:

In a room, somewhere in the pits of hell, a demon by the name of Temeraria Frevearo was handling all the cases that Crowley had tossed to the side in his quest to help the Winchester brothers. Being the heir to the title of King of the Crossroads means that have to show you're serious about it. Especially when you have to deal with incompetent demons like the one she was on the phone with.

"Listen, Daniel, I can't help you. You fucked with a warlock and now you're his little helper... no, I am not gonna convince him that you have seen the error of your ways... why? Because this is the fifth time you have done this crap and you still haven't learn to tell the difference between a normal soul and upgraded soul... I don't care what he has you doing for his daughter, you have five years of servitude. For us, they go by in a blink of an eye. Stick it out.", I say before ending the call completely. I began massaging my temples, wondering how the hell I was gonna explain this to Crowley. Five demons got caught by warlocks, nine by witches. Sixty-eight of them got killed by hunters and whopping total of two hundred thirty-eight of em exercised back into hell. This was a shit week and everyone knew it.

That was until a knock on the door took me away from the idiot induced headache. "Listen, If you have a complaint, go to the dude three doors down, he will most likely have what you need.", I say, stripping off my shirt and bra. Th guy I was referring to was a jack of all trades except he actually mastered all of them instead just knowing about them. He had all sorts visit him. And I mean all sorts.

"I think you want to open the door first before deciding on sending me elsewhere, love.", a rich English accent said with a slight coldness in it. Oh shit, what did I do this time?

I quickly open the door and stood there while Fergus looked at my breasts. "Nice tits, Temerarai. But this isn't that sort of house call.", the stubble covered man said, before pushing past me and making himself at home. God, I sometimes loath that man. "Careful, darling, I can still hear your thoughts from time to time."

Even more reason to then.

I closed the door and turned toward the man hell fears so. "What do you want Fergus?", I say, completely copying the way Rowena talks. He flinched before sending me a little glare. "Watch it, you're not on my good side this time.", he said, striding over to my wet bar that I had installed a two centuries ago. He visited that often.

"What did I do this time to upset you?", I ask, sitting back down in my chair. He poured his drink and poured me one too, his hands slightly shaking. Oh, I messed up big time. What was it that I did this. . . Oh no he found out about that! "Crowely, you know that I meant nothing by that, you know that.", I say getting up quickly from my seat. He chuckles and looked at me with a smirk. "You slept with an angel, a warlock, a few hunters and a competitor of mine.", he said, taking a big swig of that whiskey while also loosening his tie. I began to back up to the door hoping I could get out before he

"Love, your going the wrong way. The bed is that way", his lustful accent said against my ear. I felt his hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward. I love it when he does this to me but right now I'm slightly scared. "You know what I'm going to do you in there? I'm going to shackle you up and make you spend every waking moment screaming for mercy. Then in the morning, you are gonna be trained to blend in with humanity and keeping tabs on Winchesters." ,he said, with a smile and giving me a drink.

I'm screwed.

As I sat in the tree, staking out the motel the Winchester boys were staying in, I caught myself thinking about my next hit. It had been a tough 3 months considering that Crowely had ... passed. When I had gotten the news, it was like something broke in me. Which was a first since I'm a demon. Not gonna lie, he was different, maybe because he was human first. He was my boss and one that I liked. The last guy I worked for was a little bit of a prick and thought constantly beating the women under him was decent and me being an idiot took most of his swings, along with Abadon till she disappeared.

I was soon taken out of my trance when I heard the fluttering of wings. "What are you doing here Cas?", I asked, slightly annoyed. He sighed and looked over to me. "Temeraria, why don't you just come inside? Dean would be -"

"Go into the same place as someone who let him die? I would end up murdering everyone in there. You know I can't.", I say simply. Crowely was the only thing that kept hell together. I tried running hell. I gave it my all and I ended up giving it to someone in a white tux because I didn't read the fine print like a rookie. Crowely would have laughed and told me to go on contract duty for a few days. God I hated contract duty. Dealing with whiny humans saying "I want this life" or "I want that person dead" or "help this person". God it was annoying.

"Temerarai, please. They need your help on this one case.", the angel asked, looking at me with his crystal blues and breaking me from my train of thought. I groaned and looked at the door. "Fine but don't-"

"And that's why we fight all the time ain't it?!", I heard the eldest yell at his brother. Great, they're going on a rampage about this argument. Pretty much, they are arguing about how one brother is trying to slow down while the other is like 'No, we need to be big macho men and fight everything, including each other.' I have heard this so many times through the bug I planted in their car while following them in a car 500 feet away. It was like bad writing on steroids.

"This is why I asked not to be zapped here, cause if we had knocked, they would have shut up.", I whispered to Cas. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see lucifer's love child on the same bed as me. What I wouldn't give to have a gun filled with rocksalt right about now. "Um, who are you?", he asked as the fighting began to stop and come down to a semi agreement, like always.

"The name's Temerarai, heir to Crowley's title. Well, used to be heir.", I say before looking at the two brothers. Crowely was right, these two would have made him a soulful man just by their looks if they had become demons. Dean had his 5'o'clock shadow and green eyes while Sam had his tall figure and wavy hair along with a nice smile that tend to sooth humans in a way to make em compliant.

"Oh so you're the demon that has been spying on us for the last month and a half. Whose the new guy running things?", Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to intimidate me. It was a cute attempt, not gonna lie, but he should be able to do better after all that training he had down in hell. "Well, first, I've been following ya for over a year or so. As for the new guy, people are calling him Michael, like the archangel. But last I checked his essence was about gone from the cage.", I said, relaxing a bit and pulling out my flask, well Crowely's flask. It wasn't easy to get since people were raiding his home but I managed to get it before someone spotted me and chased me with a demon killing knife.

Cas touched my shoulder and shook his head no, telling that I shouldn't drink here. I nodded and hid it back in my coat. "So, Michael wanna be is parading in hell and picking fights with us. Why?", Sam asked, sounding kinda stupid.

'Cause you guys threw him down there? You guys are loose ends? There are a thousand fucking reasons, jackass.', I thought, flashing my red eyes at him. Dean growled at me and showed off the shiny angel blade he had hidden in his coat. "Listen, you guys are the only ones who have a chance of killing or throwing him back in the cage. That's the most reasonable thing I can think of. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get drunk.", I say, teleporting out of there and into my own room directly left of theirs. When I heard the idiots starting to yell at each other again, I pulled out the flask once more and unscrewed the lid.

I hadn't even taken my first sip before the iconic flapping of the wings from heaven's golden boy. I laid down on one of the beds and looked up at him. "Cas, I know you care and shit about me, but seriously, I'm fine. I just want to be drunk-"

"Nearly every day of the week. Temerarai, this isn't a healthy way to cope.", he said, siting on the bed across from my own. I rolled my eyes and drank from my flask. I didn't care what he thought about my way of coping. Let's just hope he doesn't ask to-

"Let me see your arms, Aria.", he said, reaching for my hand. I pulled it away and glared at him. He glared right back and used his grace to hold down my body. He moved the baggy sleeve up only to see the needle marks. He sighed and looked at the marks, both old and new. "Aria, I thought I told you not to do this!", he shouted, causing me to wince at his voice. He shook his head, letting go of me with his grace and hands. I quickly pulled my sleeves down and looked away. "Why, why do you do this to yourself? It's not gonna bring him back, Aria!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT HE IS DEAD, CAS AND I CAN'T MAKE ANY DEALS TO GET HIM BACK!", I shouted back at him, tears streaming down my face. God, I hate human blood sometimes, it makes me so emotional. Silence filled the room after that, it was enough for me to finally breakdown while Cas flew away.

Just like an angel to do, leave a girl to cry alone with no comfort. I slammed my fist against the wall and heard a shout of pain. It was enough to entice a small laugh but didn't really stop the tears.

When I had finally calmed down enough, I pulled a suitcase from underneath the bed and opened to see the needle and a blood bag along with a small, stuffed rabbit toy. I took out the rabbit and held it close, before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

"Cas, what's going on with, Aria?", Sam asked, looking at the wall that sperated him from a poor girl mourning a favored leader figure whose now long gone. Dean was listening in but jumped back with a shout of pain. "She's taking blood highs as a way to cope with Crowely's death.", he said, sitting down in a swivel chair, hanging his head in defeat.

Sam looked at the angel with shock before looking at the wall, his heart sort of hurting for the demon girl.

Listen Sam, I know you want to go and help demon girl number who knows, but you have to leave her alone. God knows that any time we get mixed up with the female side of em that either the world nearly ends or one of us ends up dead.", Dean said, griping the wheel tight. He was right on that point at least. We did end up on the side that causes natural disasters where a demon girl was concerned.

"Yeah but Dean, this isn't just some demon of the week kind of thing. This girl is Crowely's heir to the throne and for some God (Chuck) forsaken reason, she decided to stick around even when Crowely... you know.", I say with reason. He looked over at me with the signature bitch face he has anytime I make a good point on a bad subject. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against my seat.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jack leaning forward to talk. "Well, my dad trusts her, why can't we?", he asked, innocently. Dean glanced at him and shook his head. "Fine, we will talk to her but if she turns on us at any point, I'm ganking her.", he said, focusing back on the road. I rest back into my seat and look at the road ahead, allowing it to lull me into a steady sleep.

Back in hell with aria:

I sat in my leather chair and looked at the ruined state of my home. I had been called by the now ruler of hell and I can't exactly say no unless I want to be hunted down by every demon and killed in the most horrid ways.

Not at that point yet.

I looked around the room and sighed as I laid my eyes to rest on the present that was left for me on the day that... on that day. Never bothered to check the tag but I couldn't help but keep it. Something just... just felt wrong every time I was about to throw it away. Ugh, I need to take a rest from the blood for a while, it's starting to do long term affects.

"Temerarai, my oh my how time treats you well. Even with your addictions.", that hated voice said, next to me, a hand resting on my shoulder. I grimance in disgust and curled my body closer to me. "What do you want, Michael?", I spat out with venom. He chuckled and sat in a chair blocking my view of the present. "What, no polite hello, a 'how are you?', where's that smiling girl that Crowely used to praise to Lucifer about when he wanted to feel superior?", he asked relaxing against the slightly charred chair in his black suit, laying his cane to the side. I glared and shined my red eyes at him. He tsked at me and grabbed my face roughly. "Careful, little red, I might just snap at you for you impertunce.", he said darkly before switching gears with a smile and letting go of my face, "Relax and smile that beautiful smile I've heard so much about."

I smiled a good fake smile at him and he shrugged as if saying "Good enough". I laid my head in my arms and looked at the mirror that seemed to be reflecting the scene. I look so broken in it. "Now onto business. I hear that you have been keeping tabs on the Winchester boys, I want to know everything you know about them.", Michael spoke, softly as if trying to calm a crying child. I looked up at him and sneered. "What, so you can go after the that brat and turn him to your side? No way in here will I-"

I was cut short by a cane to the face, knocking me off the chair and onto the floor. I didn't even see him grab the damn thing. "Oh Temerarai, we could have done this the easy way but you just had to make me hit you didn't you?", he said sliding off his jacket. I attempted to lunge at him but got smacked back by his grace. It was rage filled even though he looked completely at peace. "Please don't get up, I would hate to break a bone in that pretty body of yours. That is the body that you died in anyway, Temerarai, it would be a shame to permentaly damage it.", he said, rolling up his sleeves. I struggled against his grace, trying to get free of it. I glanced over at him and saw him pulling out a couple of tools. He looked at me and smiled sadisticly at me.

"Now let's begin."

In a motel room off interstate 34:

I jumped with a jolt of shock, panting heavily. Even though those torture sessions are so far in the past now, I can't help but have nightmares about them. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at Sammy, sleeping next to his laptop. Probably thought he was just gonna sleep for a few minutes, that lumberjack. I looked over at Jack sleeping peaceful, twitching occasionally as if his body was trying to wake him up. I sighed, picking up my phone and looking at the time on it. The numbers registered as 3:48. Damn, I'm sleeping longer and longer, now a days. I threw the sheets off me and got up to do my morning exercises. I can't have an old man body in this line of work. Well, I can but I would rather not.

By the time the others had rolled around to waking up, I had finished, gotten a shower and got dressed. "Morning sun shines, how was dream land this time?", I said with a smirk, trying to hide any lingering effects of the nightmare. "Dean I am not in the mood.", I heard Sam say before getting an agreeing grunt from Jack, hiding his head under the covers of the second motel bed. I just chuckled and looked outside. It seemed the whole town was in a good mood. Let's hope it stays that way.

"Ah, that was what the old mind needed. A good torture session really loosens up the cobwebs, ya know?", I heard Michael say, cleaning his hands of my blood before looking over at my decrepit state. He had done things to me that even Lucifer wouldn't consider.

He had stripped me of my clothes and put acid on my skin before poking at the burning nerves with an electric rod. He healed me, asked me about the boys then began to slice bits of my skin off as slow as he could when I said no. He had done other things but that was all I could even recall without nearly vomiting. It was worse than anything I could even stomach. Every time, he would heal me and smile at my renewed body. Like how he is doing right now.

"Thank you for finally talking, by the way. If you hadn't, well I would have gone on to harder stuff.", he chuckled, watching as I struggled against his grace once more. He sighed before removing, watching as I dropped to the floor and banged my knees on the wooden surface, causing a sharp, short cry to escape my lips. I heard him pity me and walk over. "Come now Temerarai, let's get you cleaned up and in some nice clothes, alright?", he said, kneeling next to me and picking me up from the ground.

I pushed him away and glared with a tear stained face. "I can walk fine, Michael.", I said, shuffling to my bathroom and locking the door behind me. I turned to the shower and saw that a bath had been put in and it had been drawn. 'What is that prick thinking, that this is okay? It's not like I'm gonna forgive him for torturing me, stealing my kingdom and setting fire to my home.', I said, feeling the water to make sure that it's actually what it looks like. I felt that wave of relaxation go over me when my hand went under, this was water alright.

I stepped in and settled in the enveloping, hot water despite all my instincts telling me not to. Calmed and letting my hands and arms float to the surface, I heard that wretched angel knock on the bathroom door.

"Enjoying the bath I drawn for you?", I heard the beast call out to me from behind the door. I groaned in annoyance and flicked the shower on to enrage him. Then grabbed a bath bomb to put in the tub, in case he decided to bust down my door.

Instead, I heard a soft thump. Quickly, I dropped the bath bomb in the tub, hoping it covered my body with it's color. Hmm, the rose petal ones are usual given to romantic interests, he must really need something besides information. "Why oh why, do you wish to anger me at every turn?", I heard him say behind me in the shell of my ear. I felt the room dip in its temperature, forcing me even deeper into the water. Thank God I can watch him in the shower's glass.

Why is he stalling? I already know he needs something from me. Just spit it out already.

"Apparently, Temerarai, word has spread about how you were to take over when Crowely died. How you actually took your duties seriously and didn't chases anything with the Winchester name. You have a following and they are revolting against me, converting my following to yours day by day.", he softly whispered into my ear, one of his hands going around my neck. I could feel how much he wished he could break my neck, but we both knew that wouldn't stop the revolts. He needs an act, a show of good will from me.

Now I understand, he wishes to play that game with me.

"Why should I help you with your fool's errand? You stole from me, hurt me in every possible way and then some.", I say crossing my arms in the water. I don't know if Crowely would be proud of me or think of me as stupid for even considering this. Original would say job well done, Winchester style would be disappointed, so it's a split in the middle.

"You would get your kingdom back and I would do whatever you say to keep these scum, including you, happy and behind me in battle against that thing riding around with the Winchesters. All you have to do is make it seem like I'm not the bad guy, like the demons that went after them were rogues.", he said, standing up and walking to the front of the tub.

"And how do you propose I do that? I can't simply go up to the hardy brothers and say you're alright. I need something more substantial than your word. Also add to the fact you tortured me and I have a higher following. Whose to say I won't turn on you?", I say, lifting my feet out of the tub and resting them on the rim.

He looked at me and smirked before walking to me. "Hold out your hand.", Michael spoke, getting something from his pockets. I rolled my eyes and did as he commanded. He placed a simple pendant in my hand. It looked to Celtic, older than the 20s, which means it could be silver. Then it began to glow blue in my hand. "They will know that I sent that in good faith.", he said with a smile before going to the door. But I heard him stop and turn to me. "Also, those rumors of me being Michael are false. Asmodeus is my name.", he said, before leaving.

I got out of the bath as quick as I could and opened the door to see my home restored back to what it looked like before the fire. "The dick with wings must really want me to help.", I said, before closing the door. The next time I stepped out, I was fully clothed and healed up. I always knew keeping a health potion or two would be wise.

I looked around the room and saw the present, still standing, mocking me in a way I hated. I wanted it to burn but again that feeling washed over me. Remorse or regret. Maybe I should open it, or maybe I should just bring it with me. It was small enough to fit in a purse so there isn't really a problem with carting it around.

That was when I heard wings sound off once more and turned to see Castiel. "Cas what are you doing here?!", I say harshly, grabbing his arm and leading him away from any windows. "I came to get you. Why were you even down here?", he asked, grabbing both my arms in return.

"Lets just say that we need to leave now. I have something for Sam and Dean, something that they need to know about.", I said, before grabbing the present and heading to the door.

When we got to the infamous Bunker, we had a pissed off dean to deal with. "Where the hell have you been?!", he shouted, obviously not getting the memo. I barged past him and went to the library where Sam and Jack were sitting.

Jack seemed happy to see me for whatever reason while Sam just sat, confused. "Temerarai, what are you doing here?", he asked getting up from his seat. "Long story, Rapunzel. Let's just say I had a run in with hell's new dictator.", I say, throwing the pendant onto the table.

When Castiel finally came down from the high perch, he laid his eyes on the pendant first. "Aria, where did you get that pendant?", he asked, fear and anger clearing showing on his face. "Where do you think?", I say before going to the head of the table.

"Listen, Asmodeus sent that angel powered pendant as a sign of trust and good will. Whatever you do, don't trust him at all.", I say, before explaining in full detail what had happened. When I had finished with the torture part, Jack got up and left while Dean sat down in a chair, saying that was slightly worse than what he went through while Sam just looked at me to continue. Apparently The devil did step that far.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this Asmodeus douche expects us to accept his helping hand just like that? Does he thinks we're idiots?!", Dean said, leaning back in his chair with a dumbfounded look slapped on him. I simply nodded, since they had a track record doing that.

Apparently, dear old Dean didn't take kindly to that. He started to get up when Sam stepped in. "Well now that we know in advance, we may be able to make a plan.", he said, standing in the path of his brother.

"Yeah, and we have one.", Castiel cued in, like expected.

"What do you mean you have a plan?", Dean said, sounding liked a mad drunk. Oh boy, I have to get out of here before the pissing contest starts.

I left the boys to their own, exploring the rest of the bunker. I had found the shower room, a room with a Roman bath, the car room, the shooting range, and a large study.

It was there I found Jack, sulking and brooding. I best ask what's wrong before we have a police station incident.

I strolled over to him and poked his back. He jumped, causing a book to fly off a table next to him. "Easy buddy, it's just me.", I say as he turns to see who scared him. He looked at me with a small smile before gesturing me to sit with him.

I took the seat next to him, relaxing a bit. "Jeez, those guys just have to show who has the bigger dick.", I say with a groan. Jack chuckled and nodded at that. "Yeah, they seem to like doing that. Makes me wonder how my mother could stand being around them.", he said, finally relaxing. Good, a kid like that shouldn't be so tense.

"Miss Feveraro, if you don't mind me asking, why did you go down there in the first place?", he asked, looking at me. I sighed and looked around before pulling out the present that was left for me. "A gift was left for me, not by Asmodeus thankfully. It was left by my predecessor, Crowley.", I say as my chest constricts a little. Jack took notice of how I said what I did. He probably heard the sorrow in it, maybe even the anger.

"Well then open it. He left it for a reason, maybe it's important.", he said, looking at it. I glanced at him and the box with wide eyes. I wanted to open it now, more than ever before. What if this was my key to getting my kingdom back?

I took the box into my hand and looked at the tag finally. I choked back a small smile as I read it.

Little Devil, you know how I planned to retired like Cain had? Well I'm afraid that plan has changed. You were right, my soft spot for those boys is gonna get me killed. So here is my last gift to you. Enjoy.

~Crowely.

I opened the box and took out a small vial necklace. It had a shimmering blue liquid inside along with a small glowing string dipping down in it. It was beautiful, more beautiful than what I can say. I chuckle a little. He had gone soft in the end, but that is never a bad thing. Especially for a man like him.

Then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, hands rubbing my arms. Jack must have known I needed one. Because, for reasons I can't explain, I didn't push him away. I just sat there while he did so, it seemed better that way. So much better.

Then Dean had to come in yelling about something.

"Temerarai, tell Cas that his idea is... what's going?", he said, reading the room a little too late. I just rolled my eyes and got up, putting the necklace in my coat pocket. "Before you decided to be mister loud mouth, I was talking with Jack.", I said, walking to get out of the room. He grunted like a caveman and decided to follow me. "Anyway, tell Cas that his idea is idiotic and there is a better way to go about this."

"Actually, Dean, it was my idea. Thank you for thinking it's idiotic.", I said heading into one of the rooms of clothes. It was probably that one chick's, Darthy or something, or Abadon's vessel room. "I'm just saying, going along with his plan for awhile doesn't seem like the safest bet.", he said, turning around that way he doesn't see ladies bits.

"And going in guns blaz-Oh sweet Jesus!", I heard Sam exclaim as he walked in with my pants down. Dean busted out laughing while Sam was trying to defend himself. I just shook my head and said Winchesters.


End file.
